legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Creation Lab
The Creation Lab was a part of the LEGO Universe website that allowed users to post creations for various challenges. These creations were used as inspiration for LEGO Universe's creators during its early stages. Once LEGO Universe was released, the Creation Lab had various competitions, such as the Nexus Force Championship. The final few challenges were separated into two age groups: 12 and under, and 13 and older. This was to create fairness in the way the creations were judged. Users of the Creation Lab signed in with their LEGO ID and could post creations, comment on creations, and participate in contests. Users could upload image files (.gif, .jpg), video files (.mov, .avi, .mpg, .wmv ) and LEGO Digital Designer files (.LXF). Challenges {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 600px;" |- ! scope="col"|Image ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Description |- | |Build a tree house |In your mind’s eye, make a tree house for your LEGO Universe minifigure. What does your little LEGO person’s high up home look like? |- | |Create a creature |Spooky sounds and glowing eyes—creeping things crawl through the forests of LEGO Universe! Create your own creepy creature! |- | |Make a minigame |The Brickkeeper needs help filling LEGO Universe with minigame inspiration! Make a graphic of your game idea! |- | |Design a perfect universe |Explore your boundless imagination then show everyone what your dream LEGO Universe looks like! |- | |Make your minifig |Who do you dream of being in LEGO Universe? A Ninja? A Knight? Dance champion of the world? Show everyone what your minifig will look like! |- | |Build Brickkeeper's pet |Professor Brickkeeper wishes for company while working in the Creation Lab. Build the Brickkeeper a pet fit to be his best friend! |- | |Create a LEGO Club house |Create a special spot in LEGO Universe for LEGO Club members to meet and have fun together! |- | |Fashion a flying vehicle |What kind of contraption will you pilot through the LEGO Universe skies? Will it glide? Flap? Float? Are you going to build it for blistering speed? |- | |Layout a living logo tale |Build a storyboard where the LEGO Universe logo comes alive! |- | |Create from concept art |Try your hand at bringing this scene to life! |- | |Ninjas: Make a hideout |Can you create a cool secret ninja hideout in LEGO Universe? |- | |Pirates: Create a watercraft |What kind of pirate watercraft would you build to make a splash in LEGO Universe? |- | |Start a story |Where would your minifigure enter LEGO Universe and how would it get there? |- | |Launch a land vehicle! |Make a LEGO machine that motors around on the ground! |- | |Build a bit of My LEGO Network! |Overcome this creative challenge by uploading what you love most about My LEGO Network! |- | |Build a city! |Imagine tall buildings, big bridges and busy streets. Create a city! |- | |Create a plant! |Imagine tons of terrains with plants popping up everywhere! What will you grow? |- | |Build a LEGO Club lookout tower! |Imagine an exclusive LEGO Club house set within a bustling city. Now build a lookout tower to sit next to it! |- | |Create a news report! |Imagine you’re a news reporter snooping for scoops in LEGO Universe. |- | |Make a monument! |Design a statue or sculpture that celebrates the power of imagination! |- | |Build a SNOT bot! |Create a robot friend to help you around LEGO Universe! |- | |Make a vacation spot! |Create a fun LEGO Universe vacation destination! |- | |Make a game from a graphic! |Can you make a mini-game based on the picture? |- | |Make a monster! |Can you build an original LEGO beast? |- | |Build your minifigure's home! |Where in LEGO Universe will your minifigure live? |- | |Create a chaos battler! |Build a model for battling dark creatures and chaos! |- | |Make a LEGO Universe Moderator! |What do you think the ingame mods should look like? |- | |Make a Maelstrom infected monster! |Can you create a dark menace of a creature? |- | |Put together a party! |Build a fun time for your LEGO Universe friends! |- | |Build Nexus Tower! |Can you create a Nexus Force headquarters? |- | |Build a LEGO racecar! |Can you create a custom LEGO® Universe racer? |- | |Build a pet! |Make a pet for your LEGO Universe character! |- | ! |What will be YOUR mark in LEGO® Universe? |- | fun! |What ideas do you have for playing with your friends? |- | Contest |Your rocket could be added to the LEGO Universe world! |- | Moment Screenshot Contest |Are you Ninja enough to win cool LEGO® Ninjago prizes? |- | Moment Screenshot Contest |Share your best team moment with us this weekend to win! Team up, take a snapshot, and get LEGO Hero Factory goodies! |- | ! |Build a fast, funny, big, yellow, Maelstrom-infected, or ___ race car in April and win LEGO MINDSTORMS NXT goodies! |- | Screenshot Contest |Capture the fiercest screenshot of your favorite LEGO Universe racer, and win LEGO Ninjago Sets for over $175 and an exquisitely rare Mosaic Jester Cap! |- | Screenshot Contest! |Show off your Faction skills, or simply just look cool in your Faction gear! Anything goes for the Faction Screenshot contest happening this weekend – as long as it has to do with Factions! |- | Leader! |It doesn’t matter how you make it – use real LEGO bricks, draw us a picture, build on your LEGO Universe property - just send us a photograph or screenshot of your Faction |- | 's Secret Lair! |Answer Hael’s call by constructing the Darkitect’s secret Maelstrom lair and you’ll be entered in this month’s contest! |- | |Best Screenshot of Bravery Contest! |Submit a screenshot of epic bravery and fulfill Duke Exeter’s challenge! |- | |Create a Maelstrom Monster! |Vanda Darkflame needs you to send in designs of a unique Maelstrom monster – for science! |- | Ship! |Captain Jack Knife is in the market for a new pirate ship. Create one for him by drawing or building the Rosebrick II! |- | ! (12 and under/13 and older) |This weekend's challenge is to recolor a Pet! Use all of your creative artistic talents to win a slew of LEGO prizes! |- | ! (12 and under/13 and older) |We have a special contest this month – one lucky builder will have his or her unique pet added to LEGO Universe! |- | Build Contest #1! (12 and under/13 and older) |The Nexus Force Championship Build Event #1: Build a Spooky Property! |- | *LEGO Universe Creation Lab *LEGO Universe Website References Category:LEGOUniverse.com